


In the darkness

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Dinner, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person, Resurrection, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can the dead never stay dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

Angel sat on the sofa, her toes wiggling to the song on the radio. As it ended and a new song began, she jumped up. "I love this one! Vance, come and dance with me."

Vance looked up from the kitchen, knife poised above the celery.

"S'okay, Supertights, I got this," said Rich, with a grin. "You can have the next dance, _after_ you've made dinner."

Smiling, Vance shook his head and went back to his chopping, catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Sipping his beer, he walked to the open window and looked out. Angel and Rich were laughing in the living room. Robbie was upstairs talking to his therapist long distance. Elvin had gone on a mission with Dwayne and Sil. Everyone staying in the house was accounted for. He turned the stove down and walked out onto the porch. It was warm, the air still and dry, nothing was moving outside. As he turned to go back in, he saw it again. A glimpse of something pale in the darkness, moving very fast, and the sound of birds.

Stepping off the porch, he walked a little ways from the house. "Is anyone there?" he called. There shouldn't be. The safehouse was pretty far from civilisation.

"Vance." The voice was low and female, and oddly familiar.

" _Nita_? My God! How--?"

A whir of wings and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as a hand touched his shoulder. He tried to turn but the slim blue hand gripped him painfully, holding him in place. Long manicured nails bit through his shirt and into flesh.

Her lips were next to his ear. "Tell Richie I'm back, Supertights."

"But how are you back?" She released his shoulder and was gone. He put a hand up and hissed in pain, fingers coming away bloody.


End file.
